Grey Resolve
by JumboBiskit
Summary: Time is an important key that keeps the balance within worlds. But what if time was being altered? Changed in a way that caused a ripple to spiral out and affect other worlds around it. Here a young girl who is obviously not fit, physically or mentally, for the job is sent off to the source and must trek through a familiar series order of time to find the cause and get rid of it.
1. Chapter 1

_A sea filled breeze drifted along the empty island. Tan sandals dipped into the white sand as they carried over to the oceans tides that teased the shore. The feet stopped and a body came crashing down onto its bottom as it stared out into the calm ocean blue._

"_It's so calm….."_

_Tired eyes flitted up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle and they frowned._

"_I wonder which one is home…. Are there people who miss me there?" The body fell back into the sand, letting the tide soak their shorts._

"_No… I suppose they won't."_

_Distant brown eyes closed and the body drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Hey come on!"<p>

"No no! Come on you can do it-no!" I cried before groaning and throwing the ds into my pillow. "God damn it!" This was my 15 attempt this week! Every time, I would try to beat that god awful pirate bird in the Neverland world but I just couldn't beat it. And this is what I get for playing on the hardest mode.

Xion's forms were far easier than that-that-that thing!

I huffed before turning off the game and lay down on my bed. Shifting my head I look over to my old digital clock. 9:23 p.m., mom and dad should be coming home soon, and sadly I- a 15 year old, have to be in bed at 9 p.m. Honestly I don't understand why. I get good grades, I make good decisions, and I only screw up a few times! Sometimes I feel like I just live here. Man I wish it was next week; I could be at dad's house playing on his computer. Or just staying up late to watch anime network since it was sadly the only way I could watch any anime while still having my mom as my primary care giver.

I groan before rolling out of bed and walk out of my room and into the kitchen of the apartment that I live in. I opened the white refrigerated door and took out a gallon of milk and a slice of baloney that rested safely in my mouth. Chewing on the suspicious meat I pull out a plastic cup and pour some milk before placing it back in the fridge. While taking my first sip I turn around to spit out and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Dripping from the ceiling, dark ooze dripped and sprawled out like an octopus' tentacles reaching and spreading out. Within the center a bulge formed and an appendage dripped out from the side and waved. I screamed again. In panic I threw my milk and ran to the counter and climbed up before hugging the cabinets. I stared petrified as the milk covered ooze creature slid closer until it stood directly in front of me. "Stop screaming there are people trying to sleep!" He shushed before covering my mouth with his hand. Continuing to panic I thrash and opened my mouth only to gag. Thick ooze dripped down my throat, slimily sticking to my throat as it attempt to seep down into my stomach. I wanted to vomit. "Hey no barfing! This is my good suit!" Like he had a suit, he was ooze! I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold it in. my milk, my rice and beans from dinner, and that baloney I just ate spilled into his hand. He screeched and pulled back letting my stumble off the counter and groaning. "EW ew ew ew ew!" He screeched, shaking his hand trying to get the vomit out of the ooze that began to mix in with it. "So gross! I told you not to vomit!" He whined before lifting me up by the back of my shirt. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" You know those vomit burps you get? When you feel sick? Well one oh so casually belched into his face leaving him to drop me and hold his nose and mouth in agony. "Ew gross! Stop that!" He hissed before the ooze began to wrap around my queasy body. Oh I think I'm gonna be sick again…. "You need a timeout!" He barked before I felt myself sink downward. Wait wait what!? I began to panic and squirm around as my weak stomach was forgotten and fear took over.

"W-wait let me go! I'm sorry I didn't mean to you were just so disgusting!" I cried out terrified, not even knowing what's going on as I sank deeper and deeper.

From what could remotely be plausible I spotted a sly smile etch into his dripping face as he once again waved, but this time it was good bye.

"Either way you still have to go!~ See you later Jilli-bean!" He laughed as I sunk in completely into the thick ooze.

I felt like I was drowning. It poured into my mouth, filling up my empty stomach and clogging my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I tried but that only let more of the ooze in. I wanted to cry but my eyes remained shut, afraid that if I opened them something would happen to my eyes.

Eventually my body stopped struggling, I couldn't move even if I tried. It even felt as if my body was freezing up. Was I dying? Am I dead? What was even happening to me is the better question. Would anyone notice what happened? Would my mom even notice enough to care? I don't even know what's going on but I'm scared, I'm cold—maybe this was a dream? A very lucid dream, but still a dream. I must have imagined it all when I fell down—no then what about before I hit my head? Damn it I just want this to be over with. Whether I am dying or not just please somebody let this end or I'm going to vomit again!

Small tears seeped passed my tightly shut eyes before pouring out, and snot followed after. Suddenly I felt warmth embrace me. A warmth that reminded me of when my mom used to rock me to sleep as she held me in her arms. My eyes shot open without my consent and I could feel the ooze wash off my body as if I was taking a hot shower for the first time in months. My body hurtled to its side as I hacked and coughed, watching the black ooze splurt out onto the ground and fade away into a dark mist. I held my burning throat before sighing of relief. I pant as slowly lay back down on the cold hard ground and close my eyes. I'm alive, I'm not dead. Thank god, thank god. Suddenly my eyes snap open once again before my body springs up.

This wasn't the kitchen, no scratch that, this isn't even my apartment.

What surrounded me were long walls and tall ceiling, and dimly lit. The colors reminded me of autumn and the humid air made me a little sniffly. But most of all, this placed seemed…. Familiar.

Getting up onto my feet, I leaned against the wall to get better footing and steady my quaking knees. And here I thought you only get weak in the knees if you're nervous. I walked down the halls, stepping down a ledge and passing large and possibly breakable crates before heading further in the direction I was facing. Soon I reached a small little open area. It was spacious, but all around it was a small bed of water that was no higher than an inch. I sniffled and rubbed my nose against my arm as I stood in the center.

"Where have I seen this bef-ooooow!"

My body was hurtled forward and slammed against the ground without even a warning. I groaned and rolled to sit up and stare at what hurtled me forward only to screech. Huh I seem to be screaming a lot today.

Before me was what looked like to be a gigantic—flower? Its petals were pink, and the center had a demented face. It bobbed back in forth in a rhythmic fashion before opening its mouth. Panicking I scramble to my feet and stumbled out of the way to dodge whatever it is that it sent my way. Wait, was that a seed? Did it just launch a _seed_ at me? Then, only then did I notice that symbol that was placed on its lower stem.

"Shit!"

I moved again to dodge it's attack once more before my thoughts finally came together. That monster flower, wasn't just a monster flower. It was a dire plant.

A heartless.

I must be dreaming, though usually I dream about the zombie apocalypse, there was no way this couldn't be a dream!

I yelp as a seed smacked into my shoulder. I let out a whimper as I held my shoulder before moving again.

_Why are you running?_

I stopped.

What the—

_Don't ignore your surroundings idiot!_

Yelping I move, just barely dodging the attack before listening again.

_Honestly I can't believe that idiot. After we specifically told him not to…_

"I'm going insane!" I cry out in tears as I dodge the plant again.

_Be quiet you are not insane! Though you are incredibly stupid in coming to conclusions so easily. _

"Hey!"

_Just call out your weapon already. You'll need it if you want to stop dancing the never ending tango with that petty excuse of a little shop of horrors reject._

Was this voice crazy?!—Good god I sound crazy—But I don't fight! I'm nothing but belly fat and noodle arms! Those are not fighting material. Besides I don't carry weapons that just oh so casually come out of nowhere like a freaking keyblade—

_Do it you fucking sissy._

"I am not a sissy!"

_Then do it!_

"Fine fine fine!" I grumbled loudly before dodging the plat once more before stopping and held out my hand. This was nuts, I'm nuts, this whole stupid incredibly lucid dream is nuts. I sigh as I imagine a blade. Not even a blade, just something to help me not die today. Anything…. Anything at all….

I peak my eyes open before screeching and running out of the way to dodge once more.

_You're doing it all wrong!_

"Don't tell me what to do, you're just a voice in my head, la la la la la la!" I yell loudly before covering my ears.

_Keep trying….._

I pause before sighing. Damn it and my inability to say no and mean it. I close my eyes and grip my hands as if I were hold a hilt. Swallowing the lump in my throat I took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Blade…. Imagine the blade. It's shape, how it would fight…. Imagine it and use it…

I could hear the dire plant charging up to send another seed at me and gulped. On instinct as soon as I heard It shoot I swing my arms and whacked it in the direction of the dire plant. I heard a thunk before a screech filtered into my ears. Eyes popping open I watch in awe as the heartless was stunned. I lowered my arms in surprised before realizing my hands were literally gripping onto a hilt. I look down and stared in shock. It was a keyblade. A keyblade! Why did I have a keyblade? I mean that's cool and all but I'm the worst person for the job! I'm not even athletically fit! I've only been dodging until now and I'm panting like a dog. And speaking of dodging…. I quickly move out of the range of the attack.

Well might as well make use of the keyblade right? I mean it would be a shame not to use it after all this trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

A slim figured creature whisked to and fro throughout a large white castle. It whisked until it reached a tall man with long aqua blue hair. It whispered quietly to the man before whisking of once more. The blue-net soon left as well through a portal of darkness it had created.

Soon in another room surrounded with tall white thrones, the blue-net reappeared out of the portal and looked up at a man who sat in one of the thrones. The man had long silver white hair that had it flared only slightly at his head, his skin dark, and his eye's a piercing amber color.

"You wish to speak to me Superior?" the blue haired male spoke up at the man. The man smiled disgustingly in response and spoke with a deep voice.

"Yes, I need you to examine something for me."

* * *

><p>Exhausted.<p>

I was utterly and completely exhausted. I sat there, no, lay there, on the ground, panting and completely out of breath. This is what I get for getting out of gym, all of my 8th grade life. But what do you expect? They gave me an option not to take it, of course I'm not going to take it!

I groaned as my aching muscles helped me onto my feet.

"Ugh I'm so out of shape; is this what it's like to be a 40 year old out of shape man?"

Man I really need to lose weight…. But then again, I wouldn't be as huggable and squishy so maybe not.

After roaming around a bit more I finally found an exit and out into the glorious sun. If I could I would kiss the giant ball of gas and praise it for its warmth and light. But sadly I like not melting so I won't.

I crack my back as I walked around the large and empty streets and I was impressed. I never knew a lucid dream could be so accurate! It even got down to the littlest of details! Good job me and my brain!

I walked down, bare foot and all, passed a small entrance way into a little area and another way back into the subway, before I finally reached the clock tower. It was even more amazing than the entire town in this dream! I would love to climb up there and see the view!... But I'm afraid of heights so I think that wouldn't be the greatest idea in the world.

Well at least the view from down here is nice too. I walk over to the ledge of the train station and watched the sunset the never seemed to hide behind the horizon.

* * *

><p>It had been hours before the man returned to the room surrounded by thrones.<p>

When he did he handed the man a stack of papers. The man with white hair and dark colored read them over carefully before a twisted grin formed on his dark skinned face.

"Saix, I will be gone for a short time, prepare a new room for our newest member."

"Yes Superior Xemnas." He complied as Xemnas teleported away in darkness.

* * *

><p>My head snapped up suddenly. Did I pass out? While standing up? Oh boy I really needed to sleep. I yawned and wiped a line of stray drool from my mouth before leaving the station. I decided to head back into the subway and headed to the very dead end before laying down on the ground. I was so tired…. All I wanted now was to sleep. I don't even care if that doesn't sound right because I am in lucid dream but hey fuck it, dreams are known to be weirder.<p>

I yawned before finally closing my eyes only to hear a grunt and open them back up. "Go away I'm tired…."I grumble before turning over trying to go back to sleep.

"The ledge is not a place of rest child."

Surprised by the voice I sat up and scrambled onto my feet to stare wide eyed at the man before me. Wearing a dark leather cloak and long metal chains attached to the pulled up hood I stared at him in surprise and slight horror. This dream was quickly becoming a nightmare If who I thought it was under that cloak exactly who I thought it was. And I hope I am wrong.

"W-who are you?" I squeak out while cowering like the weak willed human being that I know I am.

"I am your purpose child. Tell me your name."

"… Jill…" I didn't want to give my name, but I felt I had to or he would have forced it out of me if I weren't careful.

"Hmmm are you sure this is your name?"

"…. Yes?" Why would it not be my name?

"I see, you shall be renamed Jixll. Come Jixll, join the organization. I feel that you may be a great asset to us fellow nobodies."

Nobody? I'm not a Nobody! I have a heart! Of course I did, I could feel it pumping hard in my chest not more than an hour or two ago.

"Well then, let us get going." He ushered.

I never thought he could be so impatient….. I was debating whether or not to just follow him or go back to sleep when my eyes widen and I let out a squeak. He had roughly griped my shoulder making me shiver.

"This isn't an option."

His voice became harsh and it proceeded to terrify me more and I suddenly feel able to run for miles away from him.

"L-let me go!" I squeaked out as he shoved a cloak onto me and dragged me through a dark portal. Even as he dragged me through the whirling darkness I would continue to pull and get away. At least until he flashed me a amber glare. I shut up and behaved real quickly.

Suddenly the darkness washed away leaving us in a white room. My eyes squint under the bright light and I rub my eyes to adjust to the bright light before fixing the cloak over my body. It's official, either I have gone completely insane, or this actually isn't a dream.

"Now Jixll, you must be informed of our organizations goal." Wait where did he go? I looked around before looking up to see him sitting high above me in a pillar chair.

"Our organization's goal is to achieve kingdom hearts. With it we can recapture our hearts that have been lost to us." There was long silence before he leaned over and take off his hood to reveal his face. I feel like I'm going to pass out from the staring good god. "Tell me what is it can you do to fight or protect yourself." I look down to the ground and play with the metal strands. "I… I-I can wield a keyblade…"

"Oh? Let me see then."

Gulping I oblige and summon my keyblade and held it up for him to see. He looked surprised but also slightly confused. "Hm interesting you will be a great asset to us." Suddenly a dark portal appeared beside me, causing me to jump. "Saix, organization's number VII will escort you to your living arrangements and you may rest for the rest of the evening.

"Tomorrow you will be introduced to your fellow members and will wait to get familiar with the castle. Following tomorrow you will start on your first mission."

I look between the intimidating blunette and Xemnas. I wanted to tell him he was wrong and I wasn't a Nobody, but now I'm afraid if I do tell, he could easily kill me.

Nervous I follow after Saix through the portal and into a white room with intricate patterns of grey all around it. There was a small white bed, a white dresser, and a black notebook resting on top of it.

"Here is your room." Saix spoke coldly before I walked further into my new room. "Ah I-" I turn back to him, in hopes of trying to talk to the grouch but he had already left through another portal he had conjured up. I sigh before taking off my cloak and laying down on my bed.

"This really isn't a dream…." I mumble into the soft white pillow as I turn over to face the window.

And if the off chance I'm not completely insane and this place is real, then why am I here? I should be in my bed at home. Getting ready to sleep in during the weekend or wake up early to try and beat that boss again. But I'm not. I'm not going to sleep in my bed. And I'm not going to wake up in my own room.

I sigh again. This sucks. Finally I turn back around and lay on my stomach before closing my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the worst sight imaginable. Zippers impersonating a mouth were open as it hissed in my face and twisted over me. I screeched and scrambled off my bed in a flurry. "Please don't kill me!" I scream horribly as I was about to start crying in fear when I finally looked at the rest of the zipper smile. It was practically a onesie designed by Tim Burton. It opened and closed his mouth, hissing out a snicker before slithering away from me. "A-ah…." It was just a dusk….. Good god it was a terrifying dusk! They were way more terrifying in game than playing! I watched it slither around my room for a moment before it came back closer to me.

_"__Follow meeeee."_

Gulping and seeing that it still looked at me, obviously waiting for me to follow it, I slowly get up and follow it out from the door of my room. I follow after the slithering Dusk as I glance at the doors varied apart from each other and the numbers above.

XV….. XIV….

That means Xion's here already... I wonder what that means then…. At least I know I'm already a couple days into the game….

As I thought about the XIV member I hadn't realized we had already traversed down the hall and were now going down a long flight of stairs. I stared down at the edge, horrified and exasperated. It was huge! If I were to fall form here there was a good 100% that if I fell I would become the bloodiest pancake. And having a fear of heights just makes my worrying little round head feel worse. I quickly look forward, too afraid to look down as I continue to follow the Dusk.

Down, down, down we went until finally we stopped at a floor to enter a hall and further down until we reached a pair of tall doors. I gulped as I stared up at the ridiculously built interior. I look to the Dusk and try to ask it what to do now but it was already slithering away.

"H-hey wait!"

It was already gone.

I sighed before looking back to the doors. I began to fiddle with the metal chains on the cloak I wore before taking in a deep breath; in and out. I walked up to the door slowly, hands hesitating as I debated on whether to knock or just open when my hands were already acting on their own accord. Pushing them open I am met with a bright white light. I walked forward and was soon surround by pillars of white; Thirteen to be exact. Each carried a person… Well a Nobody in their case.

My hands gripped at the edges of my sleeves as I looked down. I was so nervous. I now know what was going on and I didn't like it. There were too many people in here. I knew them all, but they didn't know me. And it's the same thing as shoving a daisy into a pile of roses. I could feel them staring down on me. I feel sick. I want to run outside. But the fear of getting in trouble and being in a worse situation than this kept my feet firmly planted.

"Good tidings friends. A ray of light continues to shine down upon us with member who shall bring us closer to our goal; A keyblade wielder."

If it were possible, I felt the stares intensify.

"Welcome her friends. Organizations XV, Jixll."

I glance up for a moment, only to catch the intense stares of the members and lower my head immediately.

After a few more minutes of announcements the meeting was dismissed and all was left was me, Xemnas, and Saix.

"Jixll, starting tomorrow you will be taking on missions so that you may achieve our goal of creating kingdom hearts."

I nodded still unable to look up as I was ready to leave before Saix stood in my way.

"We are not done yet. I have decided to put you through a small endurance trial."

Hearing the word endurance immediately reminded me of all those horrible years of middle school in gym class. Oh no please no!

I whimpered silently as Saix ushered me along into a portal.

Later into that evening Saix returned with a file of papers and handed them off to Xemnas.

"Hmm? Oh. My I expected something like this but never so extreme." He stated slightly amazed while Saix nodded.

"Yes, I have put her through many trials but I still received the same results."

"So I see but still-"

"Yes I know," He trailed off to let out a small cough.

"She is incredibly weak."

"Yes but it surely cannot be that bad-"

"She literally ran around most of the time, barely was able to kill more than three of our dusks, and would stop to lean over huffing. I expected her to be out of shape considering her round gut, but I was further proved more correct than I anticipated."

Xemnas sighed, rubbing his forehead. This will be quite the challenge if he were to have any use of the newest member.

"Pair her up with Lexeaus. Starting tomorrow she will be taking most missions with him and train with him during most of her training."

"Yes Lord Xemnas."

"You may be dismissed Saix."

And without another breath to leave either, Saix had left through his portal to continue his usual work.

I was so tired. My muscles ached, and I could feel a hardcore cramp coming on in my stomach. "Ugh I feel like shit….." I groan as I collapsed onto my bed and kicked off my boots as well as taking off that leather cloak of death. How do they fight in that thing?! Mixing, black, leather, and fighting should never be legally allowed!

Now lying in my pajamas I look over to the journal that was left on the counter. That's right, all members are given one of these to express their thoughts.

I hum as I slowly sit up and open up, skipping a few pages before picking up a pen and began to write with a shaky hand.

_'__I miss home already._

_I never expected this to happen. Not in a million years. It was fun to talk about and joke on it, but never did I think this would be real. I want it so badly to be a dream. So that when I wake up it will be to the light of the sun coming through my window. Not the never ending darkness of the night._

I pause in the middle of my writing as my memories recollected the previous moments before I was brought into this world. The dripping black tinted ooz. The memory of that spine tingling smile made me shiver.

_And that reminds me. What was that thing? The black slime monster that made me throw up. What even was that? It wasn't a heartless. Heartless don't talk. And why was it in my house? Why did I even end up here? I just want to be back in my nice bed with mixed-matched sheets. To the endless days of drowning in milk and cereal.'_

Speaking of; my stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. I whined a little as I set aside my unfinished entry.

I was so hungry.

Whining I look to the door from my bed, debating whether or not to get up and risk leaving my room and getting lost trying to find food when the door opened and I was met with a rather curious site. A Dusk had come in, holding a bowl in its bound hands and wore a chef hat. Though the creature was creepy the hat made it look rather adorable. It slithered over and handed me the bowl. It looked like some sort of porridge, and looked rather suspicious, but it was food.

I look up to thank the Dusk but it had already left, shutting the door after itself. At least it had manners.

Without even a second later I scarfed down, before immediately regretting it.

It was disgusting!

I tasted horrible!

I felt like I was going to throw up!

I ate it anyway.

I was starving and I had no idea where the kitchen or eating area even was so I can't complain. Eat what you have or don't eat at all.

By the end my taste buds were numb, and my stomach ached, but its hunger was satisfied.

I laid back down on the bed and sighed. The stress of the day finally got to me as I began to feel drowsy. The stiff mattress I slept on last night feels like heaven, and the itchy blankets that made me toss and turn felt like silk and I wanted to snuggle in it's soft fabric.

I fell asleep quickly that night with hopes that I never ever do an endurance trial again.


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by since then. And I've been paired with Lexeaus most of those days. At first I was relieved by this news. He was a strong man and is one of the few members that didn't scare me. But I soon realized why Saix assigned him to me quicker than you could run from a Dusk with horrible cooking. Lexeaus was a hard-core trainer. How could I have forgotten that in Roxas' training with him that he literally beat him up just so he could use a special technique? But unlike Roxas I have him several days in a row. Every day he trained me to the bone and there was more than one moment in those few days that I thought I was going to die. I was sore tired and exhausted. But despite that I had learn quite a bit of fighting from him and where I now stand as a fighter.

But that still doesn't make me a very good fighter.

I was definitely not a strong attack based fighter. And my magic stamina wasn't good either. But my defense was better than average and I am able to run in short bursts. At least I now know where I stand.

During my few days I was also paired with a few other members.

Zexion was the second person I was paired with most for missions. Recon was the main focus in our missions as well as him teaching me how to properly open a portal of darkness. It was incredibly hard to figure out but after wasted hours of practicing I was able to concoct one. But he still suggests when I'm paired with another member on a mission, to just let them deal with the portals. I don't blame him considering how many times we ended up in so many separate parts of Twilight Town instead of RTC'ing like we were supposed to because I insisted on trying myself.

Being paired with Larxene and Marluxia was the worst part of it all though. Larxene ran me like a slave, treating me like a worthless piece of trash and Marluxia being overly nice and oh so curious about my keyblade. He had always given me the creeps and he never ceases to send chills down my spine with his false kindness.

But finally today I was paired with no one since the others were on more important missions.

And no surprise my mission was:

'Collect hearts'

An easily obtainable task, meaning I can get done quicker and go back to recon faster. My body felt so sore though, so it took me longer than I had wanted. I hated this so much. All I want was to go lay down and only get up to go eat, pee, or take a shower. But sadly I wasn't home.

Sighing I walk around the streets of Twilight Town.

I had finished within a couple of hours but I didn't want to recon and face Saix alone with his brooding emotionless face. I can hear him now, reprimanding me for not getting the job done quicker or not getting more than the required amount.

I look up to the sky and sighed irritably before noticing I was at the station. For a small moment I glance longingly at the clock tower before turning away to go over to the ledge at the train station. I watch the sunset before closing my eyes and embraced the lingering warmth of the sun. As the warmth lulled me I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Nice view."

Jolting awake from a nap I didn't even know I was taking, I look up to let out a small screech and stumble back. A tall lanky male with red hair held his hands up in defense at my reaction.

"Woah there jumpy! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" He stated a little bit surprised at my reaction.

"A-ah sorry…. Aren't you-?"

"Who? That guy with the spiky red hair from the organization? Yup that's me. The names Axel, got it memorized?" he poked a finger at the side of his forehead while placing a hand on his hip.

"Ah right…." I wanted to snicker or show a sign that I was amused by his little catchphrase but I felt so nervous I couldn't being myself to act natural. "So um Axel… Do you need something?" I was surprised at how well I was doing so far. Being able to form a sentence to Axel; my biggest accomplishment so far this week.

"That is an excellent question." He stated with a cheeky grin before pointing up at the top of the tower. "A friend of mine and of course myself have been noticing you hang around this spot every day." Sucking in my lips I look around a little awkwardly before shrugging. "And…..?"

"Well feeling sorry for you I have decided to invite you up to the tower!" Ok my hearing must have broken what did he say? I glance up to the tower once more before looking back to him.

"Ah no thanks….."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Heights aren't really my thing…" I gulp out before my fingers began to twiddle awkwardly.

"Is that all? Come on it's not so bad! And if you like the view from down here you'll love the one from up there!" He grinned before grabbing my arm and dragging me through a portal.

"W-wait! I'm fine I like my place on the ground! Will you let go!?" I screech as I try to pull his grip off of my arm but to no avail. Eventually I sighed and given up on trying to get out of his grip and followed him through the portal.

"Yo, I'm back and I brought a friend." He stated as we exited the portal and he finally let me go so he could hop on over and sit next to a boy with blonde hair that swished up to one side. Funny now looking at it up close it looks like his hair was caught in a whirlwind. I wonder what would happen if it got wet. Would it fall down?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on and sit down." He raised his hands to gesture at the edge. I blink, pulling myself out of my thoughts before looking over the edge and immediately stick to the center of the tower. God we were so up high!

"Woah hey you look like you're going to pass out. Are you that freaked out by heights?" He asked slightly surprised and I respond by rapidly nodding my head.

"Well then don't worry, we won't let you fall alright? Just sit down ok?" I look over at them warily and notice that despite the cheekiness in Axel's voice his eyes told me that he wasn't lying. At least I hope he wasn't lying. Hesitantly my feet edged forward. Closer to the edge until finally I crouch down to sit along the edge on Axel's side away from Roxas.

"Alright then, time for the icing on the cake." Axel announced through the awkward silence and held out three ice creams. One for each. Taking one, I stare at the pastel blue ice cream. I have always wanted to try this ice cream ever since it's been introduced in the franchise, but I never had the chance to until now. Without thinking I took a large bite into the frozen treat and immediately regret it.

"Gagh! Cold cold cold cold!"

"Ha ha!" Both Axel and Roxas snickered at my small misfortune. "Try taking smaller bites."

Huffing in small embarrassment I take bite, smaller this time, into the ice cream. It wasn't as salty or as sweet as I imagined. It was a creamy balance. It held the balance of both sweet and salty and neither over powered the other flavor.

I was in ice cream heaven.

I take another bite in the ice cream wanting more when I realized I had eaten it all already.

"Woah there, keep going and you'll eat the whole stick!" Axel warned before taking a bite of his sea salt ice cream.

"Sorry…"

"How was it?" Roxas piped up leaning over to look at my face.

"Uh… It was good..." I mumble still chewing on the stick that rested safely in my mouth. "Salty, but also sweet..."

Roxas smiled at my words before eating his won ice cream.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way I'm sure you are curious as to why I brought you up here."

"Not really…"

Axel's once cool pose faltered and let out a small cough. "Hey humor me won't you?" He sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "Saix told me that you'll be paired with me tomorrow for a mission so when I saw you I thought why not let you into our little group. Wouldn't be fair if I get paired with you and not tell you about our little hang out."

"Is Roxas ok with that?" I asked glancing over to the blonde who smiled.

"Yeah I've actually been wanting to talk to you since you came here." Surprised by this I sat up and leaned over to look at the blonde.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Xemnas says you're a keyblade wielder also." I slowly nod to confirm what he has heard was true. "Can I see your keyblade?" At his request I hesitantly summon my keyblade and handed it to him. It's design was significantly different compared to the Kingdom Key. "Wow… It's so different from mine…" I nod in agreement. "What's it called?" Both of us look up to stare at Axel. "Huh?" "Eh?" "You know, a name. Like how Roxas' keyblade is called the Kingdom Key; it's got to have a name."

I take my keyblade back from Roxas and slowly turn it over. Looking over the silver patterns and curves as well as the sea foam jewels that rest in between them.

"Hmmm what about Forged Day?"

"Pfft!" Axel snickered and shook his head.

"What? It's a cool name! Right Roxa-" I look over to find Roxas trying to hold back his laughter as well.

"You guys are horrible! You know it's good don't deny it!"

Finally they both burst into laughter leaving me fuming in embarrassment.

"You jerks!" I bark before I soon finding myself laughing along with them.


	5. Chapter 5

After talking a little more and receiving teases from Axel we all decided to RTC. Of course before heading back I decided to make a little detour.

I walked around the plaza in Twilight town in search of something very importa- ah ha! Spotting a small grocery store I ran in without a second thought. I quickly made my way down aisles and felt like luck was finally in my favor! Spotting the frozen food aisle I dashed down and grabbed a frozen dinner before walking up to the counter to pay for it. I of course, dressing in my organization cloak, got many stares but at the moment the thought of salisbury steak and mashed potatoes was too promising for me to be self-conscious.

After paying I promptly left the building and summoned a portal to RTC. While walking through the portal of darkness I quickly find a way to hide the box of frozen heaven. No way Saix would let me bring this into the castle! I just hope he doesn't ask why my stomach suddenly got bigger than it usually is.

As I exited I was greeted by the very unhappy and very scar faced Saix.

"Jixll—"

"I-I defeated the heartless sir!" I squeak before promptly going through another portal. Nope nope nope he noticed it shit nope! I mentally panic as I travel to the kitchen. When I entered I was met with a horrific smell, pots full of oozing greenish blue liquids, and Dusks who obviously don't know how to cook were cooking. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Holding my nose, I traversed through the dusk and messes until I finally found a microwave. How this was the only thing untouched amazed me. I pulled out the frozen dinner from the inside of my cloak and tear open the box and popped it in for several minutes.

While waiting I could slowly smell the refreshing scent of steak and mash potatoes and found myself slowly drooling. It's been nearly a week since I've joined the organization and this will be the first time that I can eat real food. Well frozen tv dinner real food anyway. Hearing the machine beep I quickly open the door and slammed it shut. Swiftly but carefully I pull off the plastic wrap and nearly drowned with all the wonderful and savory smells that wafted into my nostrils.

"Oh lord that smells delicious!" I screech before setting it down to search for a fork. Now where are the forks? Forget that where were the utensils in general!?

I look all around for any sign of where the utensils were being held but no such luck. There weren't even any drawers, just pantries. What kind of kitchen was this? After a good 5 minutes of searching I decided that utensils were over rated and made my way back over to eat my food only to gape in horror.

Number II, Xigbar was eating my salisbury steak and mash potatoes! "H-hey wait that's mine!" I ran over and try to get it back from him but he kept it out of my reach.

"Come on give it back Xigbar!"

"No can do piglet! This stuff is way better than the slop the dusks serve and I plan to enjoy every last bite." He stated before shoving another bite into his mouth.

"But that's not fair, I bought that with my own munny you just can't take-"

"You bought this?" I stop trying to reach for it.

"Uh…. Yeah?"

"Where?"

"At the plaza in Twilight Town?"

"Alright then." Then he continued on eating it.

"H-hey give it back!"

"Alright fine." He grinned and handed the black plastic plate and I was happy for only a millisecond before I realized he had eaten all of it.

"Thanks for the meal piglet!"

I whine as he summoned a portal leaving me alone in the kitchen with an empty plate and despair. A Dusk came swishing by and took my empty plate, throwing it away, and another one came to hand me a plate full of the mushy goo. I whimper as I took a spoon and ate it. Cringing and gagging I continue to eat while sulking in the kitchen alone with the Dusks.

Finally, after nearly throwing up and dying several times while trying to consume that disgusting concoction I was ready to head back to my room when another portal showed up. A much smaller leaner figure stepped out and looked over at me almost instantly.

"Number XV..."

I nodded at number VI's, Zexion, greeting before standing awkwardly by the sink. Not knowing whether to stay or leave I watched the cloaked schemer as he began to dig through the fridge and pulled out random ingredients and began reading his lexicon. What was he doing? What could he possibly make with eggplant, peanut butter, wait why was peanut butter in the fridge? More over is that milk spoiled? I shudder as he began to shove all these ingredients into a blender and my body cringed in disgust as the blender churned and whirled, crushing and mixing the ingredients together. Does no one in this castle know how to cook!? Ugh now I know I was going to puke for sure.

"What are you doing?" I ask holding back the urge to throw up then and there.

He looked over his shoulder and the glint in his eye gave me a 'Isn't it obvious?' and I of course responded with the thinned out lips and a shrug. He sighs before turning around.

"I am trying to make a smoothie…"

"Oh….. You know that's not how you're supposed to make one right?" I ask pointing at the blender with obvious disgust.

"Oh? Then pray tell how then."

Oh, oh well then how do I explain? I don't even cook myself! "Um…. Well you don't use eggplant…. Or peanut butter…. Or rotten milk either…." I trail off mumbling while looking away. Why was it so hard to speak with anyone in this blasted organization? I didn't hear another word from the cloaked schemer until a white piece of paper was shoved into my face. "Write it down then." He was brief and didn't explain his reasoning.

"I-" I pause before shaking my head and started to look around for anything to write with when he handed me a pencil. "Thanks…" I quickly write down a basic strawberry banana smoothie recipe and hand it back to him. I watch as he simply stared at the parchment. As he glanced to me a couple a times I quickly got the message.

"I'm uh gonna go now…" my hands awkwardly gestured behind me as a portal formed there and turned around to leave.

When I came into my room I was met with horror.

Saix, was standing there, angry as always, and holding the empty tray that once held my plan A for dinner.

"Jixll…."

I squeak in response as well as in horror. I was dead meat. He was going to put me on double duty and make me train till I die! I can already imagine it now! I can't die now! I'm too young to die! I'm not even 18 yet! I want to at least be old enough to do things!

"Xemnas orders that from now on that you provide the members with its meals. The Dusks will assist you in gathering materials and preparing our meals." for the first time in my life, I wanted flip something out the window. And that something is Saix.

"Wait but what abou—"

"Lord Xemnas has his orders. It is best you do not go against them. And without another word he left through a portal of darkness.

"But I don't even know how to cook anything other mac-n-cheese…."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up groggy and tired. Why did it feel so early? I rub my eyes and look over and jump at the sight of several dusks wearing little chef hats. You know, after knowing what comes of dusks wearing those little chef hats, there definitely less appealing and cute.

"What do you want?" I groan before rolling off of my bed and stumbled onto my feet. "It's too early for this…." I grumble rubbing my eyes before a piece of paper was shoved into my face. Frowning and taking the paper, I look at it and a sloppily written 'Shopping List' was written on the top. Really? Can't we wait until oh I dunno when everyone else was awake?

"But it's soooo early….!" I whine before taking a pen that one of them was holding and began to write things down. Of course my handwriting was much worse than whoever wrote the title. I wasn't much of a neat writer. And I remember very well that my teachers would just love to exploit my poor penmanship. Grumbling I slip on my coat and boots and shoved the list into my pocket before summoning a portal. "What?" I look back to the dusks expectantly, waiting for them to go. "We need to go before any people are up right?" They look to each other as if thinking about something before slithering in and I trailed after them, closing the portal behind me.

After walking through the darkness we exited in the alley just outside of the plaza and made our way over to the area.

As soon as we entered they all swiveled off down the aisles to retrieve what was on the list. And I made my way down to the frozen breakfast section.

Now where was it…..

My eyes scanned the gently fogged glass doors looking for a particular item. Eggs, bacon, potato, and cheese, all mixed together in a delicious breakfast bowl. I can only hope they have something like this from home. If not well...

Fits will be thrown in the frozen section.

After scanning and spotting what my stomach desires I stocked up on piles of the delicious breakfast bowls and headed to the check out. As I was paying for the months worth of breakfast I noticed the Dusk were gone. Did they already pay? Looking around I turn back to the cashier, paying and taking the bags before leaving the building and returning back to the castle.

When I returned to the kitchen I was met with piles and piles of food. How did they buy all of this?! I look all around in the bags to try and find a receipt of some sort but when finding none I go to a Dusk for answers.

"Um, how much did you end up paying for all of this?"

"Paaaaaaaaaay?"

"Oh god."

I bite my lip as I was already imagining the storeowner's enraged face at the fact that over half of their food was gone. Great now I can't go shopping there anymore!

Sighing, I run my hands across my face, dragging the skin dramatically before letting it fall back in its place on my face. "Let's just make breakfast..." I sigh before yawning and start sticking breakfast bowls into the microwave.

As one finished another was placed in while the finished is taken to a member. Honestly if I were more awake I think I would care about the fact if they like it or not, but as I said; I am very tired.

And as it was finally my turn to eat it was already time to receive our missions for the day.

"But but! But the baaaaaaaaacon!" I cry as the Dusks drag me out of the kitchen and into the Grey Room.

My stomach growled with a powerful silent force as I waited for Axel to show up. After all he did say he was paired up with me for today and after checking with Saix to see it was true, I now have to wait for the lazy inferno to wake up.

Man I would have been able to finish my breakfast bowl by now and still get here before him!

Ready to give up and go back to the kitchen to try and eat, Axel finally decided to grace his presence.

"You're late Axel."

"Yeah yeah Saix," He waved off. "I was actually enjoying breakfast for once so let me be. Besides I'm here now aren't I?" I watch as the two older men bicker and notice how much they were alike….. Compared to an old couple.

"You're mission is to collect hearts, and do not dally." Saix simply replied while Axel rolled his eyes.

"Come on you heard the man let's get going before he gets another scar." Axel joked as he was ushering me into a portal.

"Wait is that how he got that scar?" And though the red head laughed, I was dead serious. I want to know who gave that total grump that scar.

"Ha good one Jixll." He joked before walking ahead, leaving me to trail behind.

For some reason this walk seemed longer. And as I look around my thoughts suddenly escaped through my lips. "Do you know why you're in the organization?"

"What?" For a moment we both stopped and though he looked at my eyes, mine were glued on the spiraling walls around us. "I don't know why I'm here really. I'm not strong, and doesn't the organization already have Roxas? He wields a keyblade, probably better than I can, so why use me? More over why hasn't the organization seek help to find keyblade wielders to help us achieve kingdom hearts a-"

"Woah woah!" A warm gloved hand covered my mouth to keep me from talking. "Ok calm down there chatter box." He stated with a small nervous smile. "I don't have all the answers but I thinks it's best that we follow Xemnas' orders."

"But why?" I ask pulling down his hand from my mouth. Axel went silent as he pulled back to rub his head. Had he never thought about this until now? Surely he has. I mean it's something you just can't ignore.

"I dunno, but he's our leader, and we should trust him right?" But not all leaders are good, was what I wanted to say, but I just nod and we continue down the path.

After completing our mission we met up with Roxas up on top of the tower and ate away at our ice cream. As I was the first one finished I sat there staring out into the twilight sky. I never noticed it, but the view here is truly beautiful. From down on the ground it was fine and all, but this…. This was beautiful. Seeing the skyline directly in front of you. The reds, purples, blues, and oranges painting the sky into a perfect masterpiece.

Now I know why I always loved this world when playing the game. It was beautiful.

"Hey you ok?"

I snap out of my daze to look over to Roxas confused. "What? Is something wrong?"

"You were making a weird face just now."

"I was?"

"You were."

"I was?"

"You were."

"Oh um sorry?"

"No it's fine but… What were you thinking about?" Scratching the back of my head I nibble on the popsicle stick for a moment. "Well the sky actually."

"Pft, the sky?" Axel snickered a little at my answer.

"Yeah, haven't you ever wondered how beautiful it was from up here?" I ask looking back them both with a smile. "Uh no." Both boys spoke and I sigh. "Such a dream killer!" I whine before laying back and pouting causing Axel to laugh and Roxas to watch with amusement. "What's so special about it anyway? It's just the sky."

"Just the sky? Have you even looked at it?!" I gesture my hands dramatically over to the setting sun as its rays brought beauty across the sky. "It's blending all these magnificent colors and it's only able to do so because of the specific time of day Twilight Town is in!" I exclaim before standing up. "Red orange, purple and blue all mix together to create a beautiful masterpiece and you can't even see it!" I exclaim, animating my arms in various motions to express my burning passion and love for Twilight Town's painted sky. "Woah there calm down Jixll!" I huff and sit back down on the ledge. "I'll settle down when Saix smiles…" I grumble causing Axel to burst into laughter and Roxas to be confused.

"But he doesn't…?" Axel wiped his mouth before grinning and places a hand on the confused blonde's shoulder.

"Exactly."


	7. Chapter 7

After returning home and having the Dusks help me prepare dinner for the Organization's members, I take my dinner and sit down to enjoy my meal in peace and quiet. Despite the bumps in the morning, today was a pleasant day. I could almost say I was beginning to get used to the daily routine of going on missions and returning home. It's like having a job, but instead of going home after work you just live where you work.

And I think after a week of denial I have finally come to terms with all of this. Minus the chef Dusks though, I don't think I'll ever get over that.

"Yo piglet!" I glance up and glare at the source of a familiar voice.

"What do you want Xigbar?"

"Woah there, no need to be so feisty."

"You ate my food… I'm gonna be feisty" I grumble. I was a pretty forgiving person. In fact I am one of the biggest pushovers in the universe. And it's hard for me to be mad at someone longer than ten minutes because I would immediately feel bad. But ohh oh you do not mess with my food. I worked hard to survive that gruel and save munny to buy that frozen feast!

"Are you still upset about that? Come on that's in the past besides Xemnas needs to see you."

"...Alright...?" Well at least I actually finished my food for once.

He grabs me by the arm and pulled me along into the portal. Seriously, what is with everyone here and the tendency to shove? Is it some sort of secret hobby these guys have? Or is it a Nobody version of sign language. I don't know but if it were, I'm pretty sure it would mean 'hurry the fuck up.'

Upon entering the round room I was met with his amber eyes gazing down at me with an intense eloquent tone.

"Jixll, you have been with us for some time now." He started as he was enveloped in a dark portal before reappearing in front of me directly. "And yet there is very little we know about you."

I gulp and try to look around for anything to occupy my eyes. "Tell me, was your somebody's name truly Jill."

Confused by the sudden and odd question I slowly nod my head. "Yes….?"

"Hm… do you have any memories of your past?"

I pause to think before answering. "It is vague yes, but that's all."

"Do you have any recollections of an ocean or a small group of children?"

"What? No, I remember being born on a main land. Oceans weren't anywhere near where I lived for miles, what is all of this?" Why was Xemnas talking about this? There couldn't be anything beneficial from talking about this.

"Jixll, do you remember your world?"

My body froze in its place.

Then I remembered; I remembered the future events within the series of what Xemnas was a part of and what he could do. Of course. Of course he knows. He has to know. How else would he be asking such specific questions? Why else would he recruit me?

"A... A world far out of the organizations reach sir." I answer the best I could without giving the name away.

"I see….." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "You should know a mission will be sent out soon, and I advise that you come along."

"What? No!" I shout before stopping myself. "I—" I pause trying to keep myself calm "I'm sorry but I shouldn't. I'm no-ot even trained properly. I wouldn't be of any help sir."

"Oh but you will. Do not worry you will not be needed in anything other than what you are capable of. I will have you there to keep things… In check. Understood?"

"... But I-!… Yes sir…..." I trail off as he disappeared through a portal leaving me alone, encircled by thirteen thrones.

"If he knows…." I trail off as I formed a portal of my own. "What else could he know?" I left and returned to my room.

I did not sleep that night. How could I? I knew he wasn't an idiot, yet he recruited me anyway. At first I was confused and concerned but after that little talk it wasn't hard to know why. But how? He shouldn't know right? After all I shouldn't be here. I wasn't written in this story as planned so how could he know? Was I edited in? Or am I just an insignificant character that means nothing to the story? Then again I shouldn't even be here. I should be at home, yet here I am. But…. Ugh why was this so confusing!? And what did he mean 'keep things in check?' What was I? Some store manager? I can't govern things especially people that are twice my goddamn size, age, and power level! And I am certain he knows this too. So what could he mean?

As headaches pulsed within my skull from relentless thinking, I slowly drifted off to sleep. But before darkness took my vision I could have sworn I saw something sparkle under the light of the heart shaped moon outside my window.

When I awoke the next morning, I was met with an unpleasant and constant banging on my door. I groan and grab a pillow to cover my head. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" I whine only to jump at the sound of the person's voice. "Excuse me? I expect more respect from a lower ranked member! And be grateful I woke you up, now get going there is a meeting this morning." Larxene's voice rang in my ears, and fearing the woman with good reason, I quickly jump off my bed and scramble to get dressed. "S-sorry!" I call out while opening the door only to find she already left. And what was I expecting? Knowing how unreasonably impatient that woman was, I am surprised she even had owned a nice bone in her body that lasted long enough to survive one use.

But why does everyone have to be up so early? I rub my eyes as the fear of electrocution left me and drowsiness returned.

After teleporting into the round room I simply stood near the thirteenth throne and surrounding me were nearly half of the organization. It only took a second, when my eyes locked onto a pair of cynical shocking blue and my hood was immediately pulled up to conceal my fear and anxiety.

"Good tidings, I am pleased to inform you that you all shall be placed in Castle Oblivion for a short time." I could hear them whisper and talk amongst themselves before Vexen spoke up. "With all do respect Xemnas, I know that we are all experienced, but XV is not. She shouldn't be going on a mission when she needs more training."

"Yes but her duty on this mission is not to be changed and she must attend. You do not have to have her involve in any of your research while stationed in Castle Oblivion, but it is vital that she is there."

"Pray tell?" Marluxia asked, suddenly intrigued with Xemnas being stubborn over something so simple and obvious.

"That is none of importance at this moment Marluxia but it may be enlightened to us one day. As for now you will have a short while before heading off to Castle Oblivion. Use your time wisely comrades. And Marluxia," He averts his attention from the whole to the individual pink haired man. "I am having you placed in charge of this mission. I trust you will lead your members well." And Marluxia smiled causing a shiver to roll down my spine.

"You have 6 days from now to prepare, keep up your work until then." And one by one everyone disappeared through their portals and as Marluxia was about to leave he looked down at me and smiled. "It will be interesting to work with you... Jixll." Then he disappeared and I quickly left with my heart rate increasing.

I felt so sick I couldn't even touch my breakfast after that meeting. I didn't want to go on a mission. I just wanted to go underneath my bed and hide until I feel better. And knowing me it would be twenty years. Sighing I hand the Dusk back the breakfast bowl and shake my head. "Thank you but I'm not hungry right now..." I rub the back of my head and handed it back to the disappointed Dusk. "Sorry but I promise I will eat it when I get back from my mission." I offer a small smile to the Dusk and pat its head before standing up on my feet and pulled up a portal. "Just make sure it's warm when I get back ok?"

My body then vanished into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

When I exited I was met with face to back.

"Agh sorry-!" I exclaim and pull back to look up nervously at a taller male with most of his light blonde hair hidden by a beanie. And a scar ridden across his nose was rather distracting. "Watch where you're going- what are you wearing?" he asked leaning over and poking at my outfit. "I-It's none of your business!" I stated before stepping back and frowning.

"Hey don't talk down to Seifer ya know!"

"Show respect." I move my gaze to look over at a short girl and a taller and far more built man behind Seifer. "But I'm talking up to him..." I mumble while looking down before hearing him scoff. "What ever. Come lets go before chubby cake decides to run her mouth and ruins my good mood." Chubby cake? Really? Was that all he could come up with? It sounded like some sort of child cartoon character, like Strawberry Shortcake or something along those lines.

"Rude much..." I jump hearing another voice behind me and turn around to see Axel. "Kids these days." He sighed and shook his head before placing his hand on my shoulder and out of instinct my shoulders hunched up. For some reason it always freaked me out when people touched my shoulders. I don't know why though. "Come on lets get this mission over with so we can meet Roxas afterwards and get ice cream alright?" He grinned at me before heading off.

"H-hey wait! I can't run as fast as you!" I cry out and run after him.

It was only a short time later when I was already panting and out of breath. Leaning over my keyblade, I look over to Axel who wasn't even breaking a sweat. "How... How... How are you doing that?" I pant while leaning back with a hand resting at my hip.

"Do what?"

"Fight heartless one after another without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his head as a small frown creased onto his face.

"Well how come you can't keep up?"

"That's not answering my question Axel."

"Well maybe it will."

I sigh before tilting my head and thought of an answer to give him.

"Well I never really got out much back when I had a heart, and only when I was in school did I actually do any thing related to working out or anything like that."

"Now why is that?" I shrug at his question.

"I dunno why do you keep fighting for the Organization?" I ask him back before walking away towards the clock tower.

I don't know if Axel actually took it to heart or if he had just forgotten about it, but he did seem a little different as we waited for Roxas and then ate ice cream together. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

After we finished our ice cream we returned to the castle to relax for the rest of the evening while I entered the kitchen. I was met face to food within seconds of me re-entering the area and peaked over from the food that was blocking my vision to see a Dusk. "Oh you're that Dusk from before aren't you?" I ask and it simply hissed back still holding out the breakfast bowl. "Uh-oh! That's right I promised I would eat that for you when I got back, I forgot." I let out a small dry chuckle as I took the bowl. "And it's warm!" I stated happily before taking the fork it held in its bound hands. "Thank you for holding it onto me." After giving it a smile I began to eat hungrily. The Dusk soon slithered off after taking my now empty bowl and I then went to work on heating up frozen dinners for everyone.

As I finished the Vth I handed it off to a dusk to carry to Lexaeus' room before starting on Zexion's when a portal opened up. And speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Zexion... Do you need something?" I ask as I set the frozen food in the microwave. He was silent for a moment, looking in his Lexicon before closing it abruptly and looked over to me.

"I have been contemplating for a couple of days." He started before beginning to pace around the white tiled floor. "I have been studying cook books and reading recipes, but I still can't seem to master the art. It should be so simple yet I can't." He stated finally stopping and stared at me intently. "That is why I'm requesting that you help me master the art of cooking."

"What?"

"You make dinners and breakfast for everyone correct?"

"With the help of the Dusks yes..."

"Then you can help me."

"But," I gestured to the microwave behind me. "You do see th-that I don't actually cook right?" He nods.

"Yes but I have a feeling if you assist me, I will be able to better understand the art of cooking."

Sucking in my lips I cross my arms over my chest and close my eyes to think. Should I help? I can't see a reason as to why not help him cook but... I'm not really that big of a cook myself? And besides why is he so insistent on cooking? Especially when he knows he's bad at it?

"Alright, but on one condition." I state, placing my hands on my hips.

"I have my reasons for cooking, because I was asked to, but why do you want to learn how cook?"

I could have sworn I almost saw a smile on his face. Was he waiting for me to ask that? Well what do you expect from a boy practically raised by a mad scientist like Vexen.

"Because I am intrigued." I rolled my hand, urging him to continue.

"The measurement needed in cooking is astounding. Every little gram and grain counts when it comes to cooking."

"Of course, cooking is just like chemistry but in an artistic form." I shrug since I was in Biology and not Chemistry before coming here I wasn't entirely sure if what I said was accurate, but it sounded right. "Hm I see this is why I need you. The others aren't interested in cooking at all and it's simply a bother to ask the Dusks for any assistance, since they have no sense of taste or—"

"Ok ok I get it I'll help you, but can it wait until I at least make dinner for the rest of the organization?" I ask just as the microwave let out a loud ding. I turn around and pull out the hot dinner and rested it on the counter before a Dusk picked up the dinner and held it out to Zexion.

"For me?"

"Of course, I make dinner and breakfast for all the members and if you don't eat the food they'll will be upset." I warned, not looking at him as I prepared the next dinner.

"Hm, funny thing to say isn't it?" He inquired before slowly taking the platter out of its bound hands and began to eat.

"Yes but that doesn't mean they don't have the memories of how they felt."

"... You are a lot different than I first imagined you." My back was turned to him, so I didn't quite catch what he said.

"Did you say something?"

He simply shook his head.

"Never mind." I frowned slightly before turning back to make food.

"Alright...?"


	9. Chapter 9

For the past few days everything went on as normal. Go on missions and meet up with Axel and Roxas. It was a continuous process, but it had its charms. Like the talks we had.

Roxas, didn't have any stories or really anything to talk about but I could tell he was more interested in hearing Axel talk about his time in the organization when he was younger. When he first summoned his chakram and nearly burnt down the castle, and the time Demyx nearly drowned Larxene; they were hilarious and it sort of made me feel glad that I wasn't the only one that had trouble fighting in the beginning.

Then there were my stories. I wasn't really good of a storyteller. I would get sidetracked and needlessly go over certain details that don't need to be explained. And sometimes I would become completely sidetracked and even forget what I was doing.

But they didn't seem to mind. At least I hope they didn't.

And whenever Roxas would ask me what I meant, or to know something I was talking about, I was more than happy to answer.

But I didn't have that many great stories like Axel's though. I had just lived a normal, rather boring life before all this. The only things that were really interesting about me were the dreams I would have. So I told them about my dreams. Like the one I had when I was little about standing behind large glass doors and outside in the city were giant fish creatures swimming around. Of course Axel teased me about a lot of the dreams I had.

We were a small little group of three, and if I could say this for all of us, I say we were happy.

Today as we left the tower to RTC, Axel stopped me.

"We're leaving in two days, don't forget."

That's right, how could I forget? I wish he had let me forget. "Right..."

I was still unsure of the whole situation, mainly for myself. I have nothing to offer the mission when it comes down to it. All I was useful for is to tell, well not really tell, but know the future. But I don't see why I would be of any use. After all if Xemnas is still Xemnas then he shouldn't need me.

"We should tell Roxas tomorrow that we're leaving."

"What?"

I turn around and gave him a small nervous smile.

"Friends can't keep secrets from each other. It wouldn't be right to leave the poor kid in the dark now would it?" Axel rubbed the back of his head before chuckling and placed his hand on my head.

"Guess you're right huh?" I nod with a cheeky grin causing Axel to roll his eyes.

"Hey don't get cocky now." He laughed and I laughed along with him. "Aw your no fun Axel." I frown playfully before crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" His voice was drenched in fake hurt as he placed a hand over his chest. "I am the funnest person you will ever meet!"

"'Funnest' isn't a word Axel."

"See? Who's no fun now?" I roll my eyes smiling. "Fine you win, now come on let's catch up to Roxas." Following Axel, we ran down the stairs of the tower to run out of the station and chase after the blonde.

After RTC-ing I return back to the kitchen and find Zexion reading by a counter.

"You're early today."

For a moment he looked up from his Lexicon before letting it vanish.

"Hm yes I suppose I am, my mission was simple today, so it would be easy to comprehend that I have indeed completed my mission early." I let out a small airy laugh before going over to a Dusk and asking it to get us aprons.

"What is it we are cooking today?" He asks walking over to my side as I flip through a cookbook I had bought a few days ago.

"Hm? Oh I haven't thought about it yet." I could practically hear him shaking his head at me. Planning ahead was sadly not my strong suit and it seems Zexion wasn't afraid to state that.

"Honestly Jixll, how do you expect to help the organization achieve its goal when you can't plan ahead?"

"Zexion, I'm sure that planning ahead to figure out what dish to make doesn't help the organization create Kingdom Hearts." I knew that's not what he meant, but it was a way for me to keep calm and feel a little less stressed about my role as a heart collector.

"Yes bu-"

"Ah! Here we go." I cut him off and step aside to let him see what I have chosen.

"Bread?"

"A loaf of bread." I correct with a small grin.

"Jixll I don't think this is something that could ever be useful."

"You don't know that, besides give it a chance, it may be fun."

He scoffs and looks as if he was going to make a comment, but he ended up letting out a long sigh instead.

"Alright lead the way then."

I nod and we both began to read the ingredients as well as instructions.

After the Dusk gave us our aprons I told a few others to grab us the ingredients we will need. While waiting I began to pull off my gloves and washed my hands.

"What are you doing?"

I turn my head and look at him confused.

"I'm washing my hands?"

"But why would you need to? Isn't wearing our gloves enough?"

"It's insanitary."

"Hm-Oh I see, because of all the germs and exposure to different chemicals and bacteria, we need to take off our gloves and wash our hands, I see."

"It's safer for the food and for you also."

He hummed as he too took off his gloves and while I dried off he washed.

"Alright once the Dusks get back we can get star-oh thank you!" I exclaim, glad with the Dusks excellent timing. They placed the ingredients on the counter and with a curt nod slithered away.

"Alright lets see..." I began to mumble the amounts of the ingredients and began to pour the contents into a bowl while Zexion set up the oven on preheat.

After making a second bowl of the same deal I rolled up my sleeves and Zexion followed. I stick my hands into the bowl and began to mix the ingredients to make thick dough that sticks to my hands. I look over to see Zexion copying my movements and smile to see him doing well so far.

"Alright now we grab the cooking pans." I walk away from the bowls of dough and over to the oven. Holding up my hands I use my elbows to grip onto the sides of the pans before carrying them over.

"Alright now we need the cooking spray, now where did it go?" I ask aloud as I began to look around until I see Zexion holding it. "Oh thank you." I take it and spray the inside of one pan and hand it over to him to spray the other. After that, we placed the dough inside the pan and I could see the concern and confusion written on his face.

"Are you sure that's enough dough?"

"Yes I am sure." I pick up the two pans and carry them over to the oven and set them inside before closing and set the timer for around 12 minutes.

During those minutes we decided to clean up and as I am washing the excess dough from the bowl Zexion's voice piped up.

"Jixll, I have been meaning to ask you."

"Hm? What is it?" I ask not moving my gaze from the dishes I was washing.

"Why does Xemnas want you on the mission?"

Silenced followed his question.

Staring at the water I bit my lip and try to come up with a possible answer I could give him. But what could I give him?

"Why are you asking this Zexion?"

"As Vexen said, you are not the most reliable member as of right now. And there would be no need for your keyblade because there are no heartless there to collect the hearts."

The running water stopped as I turned the nob and grabbed a towel to start drying. I turned around and set the bowl on the rack to dry before turning back to wash the second bowl.

"You are smart Zexion, I'm sure you can figure it out."

He didn't say another word after that. I could only hope that was a good sign.

Shortly after, the ringing of the timer filled the quiet atmosphere of washing and drying dishes and I rush over to turn off the oven and stop the timer. I grab the mitts and pull out the pans before setting them on top of the stove to cool.

"They look like they turned out pretty good." I state surprised and also pleased.

"You're improving really well."

"Hm It seems so."

"It'll take a while for the bread to cool, but here you go. I have to head back to my room now, hope you enjoy the bread."

I offer a small smile to the cloaked schemer before teleporting out of the kitchen and back into my room.

I glance over at my journal for a moment before grabbing it and lying down on my bed.

_'__It's me again._

_Things have gotten a little better since I wrote in here. I've made friends in the past few days and I feel a little better now. I just wish I didn't have to go to Castle Oblivion. I know Zexion is right; I shouldn't go there, I'm not needed there. All that's there for me is half of the Organizations demise and the hero of this story before going to sleep. I want to go up to Xemnas and tell him that he shouldn't send me there, but I don't think it will change his mind. I just don't understand that man. Why he is doing all of this. I know why but why does it have to go this way? Why does it have to go down this path? I know everything will be all right in the end but I just feel like something's wrong. I may just be paranoid, but I can't shake this feeling._

_Well I should head off to bed so I can wake up early tomorrow,_

_Goodnight me.'_


	10. Chapter 10

That morning, after being assigned my mission, I felt like I was going to be sick. It was a simple collect more hearts mission, but it was who I was paired with that made my stomach churn.

"Is something wrong Jixll?" A smooth deep voice spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"S-sorry Marluxia I was just thinking." I apologize to the pink haired male.

"Oh my is something wrong? What is it that you're thinking about?" He asked, draping a fake smile across his face.

"It's ju-"

"Just worried about the mission?"

"Ah," I pause slightly surprised that he knew what I was worried about but then again I can't hide my emotions very well. "Y-yeah... But I'm sure I'll be fine." I offer a nervous smile before running off to chase down heartless.

"Jixll may I ask you a question?" I look over after defeating a yellow nocturne and nod.

"What is it?"

"There must be a reason Xemnas has chosen you to come along with us and be stationed at Castle Oblivion, and as the leader of this mission, I believe it is within all good interest that you share any information that you might have about why you are coming along."

I gulp and my hands involuntarily grip the hilt of my keyblade in a tight embrace.

"I-... I-I'm sorry but I-I don't know myself..." I answer as best as I could with full honesty. But for a millisecond a frown creased onto his face and it told me he didn't believe me.

"Now Jixll... There is no reason to keep secrets from us remember?" He smiled and a large hand gripped onto my shoulder making me flinch. "We are all working together for a great purpose remember? So you shouldn't have to keep things from me." I cringe as his grip tightened.

"Tell me Jixll." His voice grew hard and he knelt down to my height to stare down at me with his pastel blue eyes.

"I to-told you... I don't know." I answer before he finally let go and I stepped back.

"I see... Well then Jixll I guess we will both see once we go then." He muses before summoning a portal.

"We have taken care of enough heartless for the day, I will see you tomorrow Jixll."

As soon as he left I felt my legs finally cave in. I plopped to the ground staring where he once stood and I breathed heavily as I gripped my chest. I felt horrified. My whole body quaked and I couldn't keep my heartbeat steady. Now I was more worried than ever. Oh god if I live through this it will be a miracle.

Taking in deep breaths I stood back up and did my best to calm my rapidly beating heart. I can't be left alone with Marluxia. Not after that. Who knows what he will do if he found out about me knowing the future? And worse, that I have a heart.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts as well as the conversation out of my mind before heading over to the tower. But my heart wouldn't stop its rapid breathing.

I reach the top of the tower and sat down in my spot before sighing and clutch my chest. "Calm down... Just calm down..." I whisper to myself before hearing two familiar voices.

I lift my head to see Roxas and Axel both smiling down at me.

"You're early." Axel prompts before sitting down beside me then Roxas sat beside Axel.

"Nah you guys are just late." I joke and they both chuckle in return.

"How was your mission?" Roxas asked and I smiled, ready to talk before I am reminded of the conversation. "Ah... Nothing really, just... Collecting hearts." I state rubbing the back of my head. Axel frowned slightly but Roxas continued to smile.

"Oh well me and Axel had to take out a Guardian." Roxas stated a hint of pride in his voice, before he pulled out three sea salt ice creams. Axel took one, handed it down to me, and he took one for himself, leaving the last for Roxas.

"Thanks." I smile before biting into the ice cream and stare off into the sunset.

"You know, I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do." Axel spoke up and I pull out my popsicle stick and stared at it.

"Yeah me too."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Roxas asked, obviously confused by what we said.

"Tomorrow me, Jixll, and some other members are going out on recon." Axel informed before finishing off his ice cream. "We won't be back for a while."

Roxas looked over to me and I nod, confirming what Axel said was true.

"But don't worry we'll be back before you know it." I grin and offer a smile to try and cheer up the blonde but the look on his face told me that it wasn't working.

"Oh..."

Axel sighed before getting up. "I gotta leave early, need to pack up for tomorrow." He scratched the back of his head before leaving through a portal leaving the two of us.

"... Don't you need to go too?" Roxas asked looking over to me and I shook my head.

"No I already packed up last night." It wasn't like I had a lot of things to begin with, so packing up took little time.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go..." I was certain I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did and look over to him with a sad look in my eyes. "Roxas..."

Without thinking I scoot over and wrap my arms around him into a tight embrace. "Cheer up ok? Like I said we'll be back before you know it so don't worry." I tell him before letting go.

"What... What did you do?" He asked slightly confused.

"Huh?" I tilt my head lightly and slightly frown. "What do you mean?"

"You know..." He paused using his arms to arch together as if he was making a hoop with his arms. "The thing you did with your arms."

"Huh? Oh, _Oh_! That was a hug." I tell him. "It's what you do to friends when you are happy or feeling sad. I remember when I still had a heart that I loved giving and receiving hugs. It always made me feel warm inside."

"Huh."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

My mouth opened for a moment, contemplating before closing it and I shake my head.

"Never mind."

Standing up I rub a hand affectionately onto his head. "Come on we should probably RTC before Saix gets more grumpy than usual." Roxas chuckled and stood up and I follow him through a portal he conjured back to the Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day. Well it was still nighttime and everyone was asleep, but it had already reached midnight meaning it was now the day, and sadly I was wide-awake.

"Uuuuuuughhhh!" I groan, tossing and turning in my bed before glancing out of the window and only groaned more. I rub my eyes and try to lie down and sleep but I just couldn't. Not even counting to a thousand sheep could help me now.

"This sucks."

Finally I sit up from my bed and began to walk around my room to try and think of something I can do to waste time. It was then when I glanced at the journal. Well nothing wrong in writing a few things here and there to waste time right?

I sit back down on my bed and pulled the journal on my lap. I lift the black leather cover and skip a few pages and began to jot things down.

Nothing of significance, just little things.

Like random thoughts that would pop into my head. Or making small reminders that I know I will forget later. And even just writing complete nonsense just so I could practice my hand writing. Sadly considering my hand writing known as chicken scratches I wasn't getting any better than a 1st grader.

Then after getting bored with that my hands began to scribble into little drawings. Shapes, faces of the members filled the page before turning to the next. My hand slowed to draw a circle in the middle of a page. Not knowing what to do with a circle, I was about to erase it when an idea popped into my head. Carefully I began to scratch lines into the circle. Jagged and straight, the lines connected. Lightly the pencil grazed the paper shading the shape and adding dimension to its 2D form. When I was done, I noticed something. I knew this glass like circle from somewhere, but I don't remember where.

Huh— I swear I know it from somewhere.

Frowning I look at it, even tilting it and looking at it in a completely different angle. But I just couldn't piece it together. Annoyed I close the journal and set it back on the counter before lying down on my bed and without even realizing it I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, instead of being greeted by a Dusk I was greeted by a tall looming wall of black.

"Ah!" I scramble off my bed and stumble back onto my feet.

"L-Lexeaus!" I greet surprised to see him here.

"Come, it's time we get going." Oh, right... Castle Oblivion... I sigh before following after him.

As we traveled through the portal of darkness I couldn't help but glance behind me. Is it bad that I am really thinking about running back? I don't know what lies ahead of me, so I don't know if I'll be safe. Especially after remembering what Marluxia did yesterday. I don't want to face him after that. More importantly I just don't want to be there.

"We're here."

I spring my head up, lifting me from my thoughts to look around at the white interior of the castle. I turn my head back to Lexeaus when I noticed something.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are getting a debriefing from Marluxia. He will fill you in shortly after everyone is settled."

"Alright..." I nod, already trying to mentally prepare myself for what is to come.

Lexeaus shortly left me alone to catch up on what he had missed while he had to come get me and I wandered off by myself.

...

Ugh what was I even thinking? I have little to no sense of direction! And what's worse everything looks the same in these walls. I sigh and open a random door in hopes of finding something, and when my head lifts up, my honey brown eyes lock with a pair of soft azure.

"Ah..." I try to form proper words as I stare into the eyes of a young blonde girl in a short white summer dress.

"Agh," I shake my head. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." I apologize quickly, and ready to leave until she spoke.

"It's alright." Her voice was even softer in person. It felt like I was speaking to a daisy that was still a cute little bud waiting to bloom.

"Ah um, I'm Jixll." I introduce as I let the door close behind me and I move a little bit forward.

"It's nice to meet you, Jixll. I'm Naminé." Hearing her say her name made an involuntary smile bloom onto my face. She was always such a sweet girl in my eyes. I wish she didn't have to go through what she is going to go through soon.

"L-likewise." I offer a small smile before rubbing the back of my head. "I uh should probably go before I get in trouble for not being where I'm supposed to be... Where ever that is..." I trail off before hearing a small laugh leaving the blondes lips causing me to smile again.

Waving goodbye I leave her room and continue to explore.

However my feet didn't carry me vary far until I was blocked by a wall of the blooming rosy haired Marluxia.

"Jixll~ you have excellent timing, I was just about to look for you." There was a smile on his face as his hands placed themselves expertly onto my shoulders.

"Oh... Alright..." I trail off as Marluxia leads me into a separate room; his hands grip my shoulders tightly.

"I'm sure you remember our conversation from a few days ago correct?"

Immediately I knew where this was headed and it was taking all of the little willpower and strength I have to stay calm and keep myself from crying under the pressure.

"Well then let me ask you once again. Remember Xemnas isn't here so you don't have to worry about getting into trouble. It can stay here, just between us." His smooth voice dares to lull me into a sweet false security but I knew of his full intentions, I will not be tricked.

"I'm sorry Marluxia, but like I told you, I don't know." His grip on my shoulders tighten making me wince.

"Oh but I think you do know why you're here. And please don't say that you are here for no reason. It sounds like you make yourself out to be useless. I for one couldn't agree more we should trust the superior's decision. He must have sent you here for a reason, but I need to know why. How else am I to make sure you reach your full potential here?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to speak about it, but no matter how I try, he will not relent. Even when I am telling the truth he is refusing to admit that I'm not lying!

"I... I don-"

"Jixll, watch what you say." His grip was excruciating as I felt his grip tighten and tighten against my shoulders. "If you do not tell me what you are hiding from me I am forced to act on drastic measures." His calm smooth façade broke into a fierce cold glare.

"I-I..." I stuttered and sucked in my lips before looking down. I need to be calm. I can't let him see my face. I can't let him see the fear in my eyes and the tears that were threatening to flow out.

"Jixi-"

"I don't know why Xemnas assigned me here to come along with everyone... But I do have an idea." When he didn't speak up I took in a deep breath and continued.

"Ever since I had joined the organization, I have been seeing things. And those things would later turn out to be true. I didn't know what this meant, but I have a feeling I now know why." I lied. I couldn't outright say the truth, for what it could lead to. So partial truth was the best solution in this situation.

I couldn't see, but I could tell a wicked grin was plastered on his face. "Oh this is quite the pleasant surprise, Jixll why haven't you told me earlier? This will make things much easier for our mission." His grip softened and turned into a gentle rub.

"I never said I was going to use this ability..."

"Why not? I'm sure you do for the superior. So eventually you'll help me, for as soon as you stepped within these walls I am your superior and you might as well start informing me." I shook my head at his words.

"No I will not."

"I'm not asking you to. Not yet. Only that you remain loyal to me. And help me reach the top. Can I get your word on that?"

"What? No-" I felt his grip tighten once more and I was reminded of the situation I was in. If I don't do as he says, who knows what he'll do to make me compliant. The thought terrified me and I regretfully nodded.

" I… I will be loyal. It's not like I'm being given a choice anyway…."

"No, you're not. But just to make sure I have insurance on you. If you think about disobeying me or betraying me in anyway, I will be sure you will experience first hand of why I am given the title of the _'Graceful Assassin'_."

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good, now is there anything I need to know?"

"Besides that you're a manipulative conniving snake?" My words were barely above a shaking whisper.

He laughed at my quiet words, obviously not phased by its harshness. "Keep that up Jixll and you will meet my blade quicker than you would expect." He warned sharply before leaving me alone in the room. As soon as he was gone, gross sobbing left my lips and I furiously wiped my face. I hate this. I can't stand being treated like this. He was treating me like a tool. I'm not a tool I'm a human being! But... To them I am nothing but another Nobody to feel this pain and throbbing fear in my chest. So now I am his tool. A tool with one purpose and once he's done, I know he'll get rid of me. But what could I do? It isn't my place to fight him after all.

Sniffing I wipe my eyes before lifting up my hood over my head so no one could see my red eyes. Quickly I entered through a portal to find someplace to cry without being seen.


	12. Chapter 12

After wandering through the halls and eventually calming down I had found myself alone in a center room, with a crystal ball placed in the center. This must have been the room they had watched Sora's movements through the castle. I wonder how it worked.

"Huh..." Walking closer I placed a gloved hand over the glass and stare into the endless void inside. The inside was something out of a fantasy. Grey smog swirled within the orb just like the crystal balls you would see in a movie. Gingerly my hands rub against the smooth glass and as I stare I saw something amidst the grey smog. Squinting my eyes I look closer and before I knew it a sudden darkness enveloped the inside of the orb. Surprised, I jump back before leaning back forward and try to see through the darkness. Within the darkness I spot a darker figure in the middle. Swooshing and waning the dark figure seemed to have its attention on me.

"What the..." I whisper just above a breath.

As I continue I began notice it's jaw, if that was its jaw, move up and down. Was it trying to say something? I try to lean closer, but if I did my face would be pressed against the glass. It's words were nothing but noise in my ears as I try to understand what this thing was saying. Then all of a sudden the dark figure zoomed forward morphing into a horrific creature of darkness and leaped out at me through the orb. I screech before stumbling back and not predicting that to happen I fell flat on my butt.

"Whoa what's up with you?" I look up from underneath my hood to see Axel looking down at me with concern.

"I-I dunno the orb it ju-" I look back to the orb to show him but it was perfectly normal. As if nothing even happened. "What the..."

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" Axel asked as he leaned down to help me up. "I noticed you tend to be spacey a lot so maybe that was it?"

"I... yeah I guess you're right." I rub my head. Yeah my imagination must have been getting to me.

Silence loomed over us, as we stood alone in the room.

"So what did I miss in the meeting?" I asked, deciding to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Ah boring stuff, you're lucky you got to miss it. Zexion, Lexeaus, and Vexen are stationed on the lower levels while the rest of us get topside." I watch as Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"And how is that a bad thing?" I ask confused but Axel simply shook his head and flipped off my hood to ruffle my head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, come on we should get going and get rest before Marluxia decides to give us something to do." I laugh at his statement before nodding and followed him through a portal he had conjured up.

"And here I thought you were worried about my health." I smile and Axel flipped the back of my hood over my head, covering my eyes for a moment.

"Hey I'm not just a baby sitter you know. I do have a life." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean sleeping like a bum...?" I grumbled before fixing my hood so I could see underneath.

"Gasp! I'm hurt Jixll!"

"Liar." I stuck out my tongue from underneath my hood resulting in another gentle head shove.

"Watch it you."

After exiting Axel made it clear and that I had it memorized where our rooms were. Of course I'm sure I will forget about it as soon as I leave.

Once Axel left into his room I immediately made a U-turn down the hall. I had no intention of sleeping as of right now. It's always a bad habit of mine to have trouble sleeping in a new area, and this place is the very definition of new. So I decided to explore and go back to_ that_ room.

Now where was that room again?

After roaming the identical halls and finally I found the room again; at least I hope I found the room.

Knocking on the door I slowly opened it and looked over to see Naminé tirelessly drawing. She was still drawing? Shouldn't she rest her hands? At least for a little bit?

"Huh?" She looked up from her drawing over to me with confusion. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I should ask you the same. Aren't you tired from drawing all day?" I ask, closing the door behind me and I walked over and grabbed a chair before pulling it up beside her. My elbows propped up onto the table as I looked over in her direction.

"No I'm fine, really." She urged but I shook my head.

"Even if you say so, you should still rest." I offered a smile before taking the girls hands and gently sliding them down past the pad and placed the drawing pad on the table as well as her pencils.

"I'm sorry if I seem pushy but I just thought you might need rest." I smile before noticing that she was suddenly staring at me.

"Is something wrong Naminé?" I asked. Was something on my face? Knowing my luck there would be.

"Huh?" She blinked out of her thoughts before shaking her head. "No, no it's nothing." She spoke softly with a kind smile.

"Well alright if you say so," I mumble scratching the back of my head before smiling again. "I'll see you later then."

"R-right, see you later, Jixll."

After I left I wandered around until I could finally find my room and plopped onto the incredibly uncomfortable bed. It felt like lying on a thirty-year-old mattress that hadn't been used in all thirty years. I'm pretty sure there was even dust on it. Sneezing once I mumble before sitting up on the mattress and thought.

I couldn't write out my thoughts because I had left that journal back in my old room so I couldn't just write them down. Running my hands through my hair I lay back on the bed, before sitting back up and groaning. Then I entirely moved off the bed and began to pace around the room. My mind drifted to the events of today, and cringed in memory of the events that occurred with Marluxia. Quickly I began to move my mind further through the day until I remembered the orb from before. My body involuntarily shivered as the images of the dark figure flashed in my mind.

But was that exactly? None of it made sense. Maybe Axel was right. Maybe it was just because I was day dreaming too much and I ended up imagining it.

Groaning I look around in my room and notice how there weren't any windows to be found. And even though this castle had similar color schemes to the castle that never was, it was severely different. These walls were plain and all of its decorations matched with it. But in the castle that never was, it was plain in color sure, but it there was no likeness in architecture. The castle that never was' architecture was far advanced compared to the almost renaissance like architecture here. It was a nice change but for some reason I wished I was back at the castle that never was. Despite it being the home of some of the greatest assholes and villains, I felt safer there than here. Maybe it's because I know no one would try to harm one another in the castle. But now that we're here, far away from Xemnas' reach no one could stop anyone from committing treason. The thought chilled me to the bone. Despite not trusting Xemnas, despite being forced to join the organization, I know I'm safe within those walls. And now for the first time I'm being held in a different place, I suddenly don't feel safe. I don't think I will be able to sleep until I know I am...


	13. Chapter 13

About a week has gone by since we were stationed in Castle Oblivion. While Zexion's group remained oblivious down below, up above Marluxia had begun setting his plans in motion with the reluctant help on my part. After all how was he going to predict where Sora was without my help?

And I hated it. I can't believe after all these years of playing video games as the hero and dressing like one with the fancy cape and mask when I was little, I am now the bad guy. This sucked.

I would watch through the orb as Marluxia and Larxene would plan. I had no verbal say in the plans, however when in private Marluxia would be sure that what they were doing was setting them on the right course to victory. And I said yes.

I had visited Naminé many times within the few days, and she still would stare at me with a thoughtful expression every now and then. I would ask her what she was thinking about, but she would just smile and shake her head and change the subject. I admit I was curious but I decided not to push the subject further unless she wanted to tell me. Naminé has also been working diligently ever since I gave them the location where he could possibly be. She wasn't much influence to the hero when he's so far away but it seems she was still able to reach him and influence him enough to lure him into the world of Castle Oblivion.

And sometimes Zexion would surface from the labs in the lower levels. And I would continue to help him with cooking whenever he asked. Sadly when ever he tried to cook something by himself, it never turned out quite 'right'.

But sadly, all good things have to come to an end. According to surveillance, Sora was sited within the world this morning. I could practically see an eager wicked grin etch into the man's lips before he pulls up his hood and heads out into the dark of the night to lure in the poor boy.

I sigh as I wait in the observing room and pull up my hood once more. "What's with the hood deal Jixll? It's not like you're going to lure in the kid."

"I know... But I don't want Sora to possibly see my face. I mean come on who would be intimidated by these chubby cheeks." I state patting my gloved hands over my cheeks and patting them and he in turn chuckled at my actions.

"You got me there."

I watch as the orb's vision swirls into white and revealing the boy entering. Then the duck, and then the dog followed after him. My eyes suddenly widen however when someone came in after goofy. What wasn't odd about her was her red or her odd looking outfit. No her entire existence was what threw me off.

She shouldn't be here.

Matter of fact who even was she? She wasn't in the game! I stare shocked and confused at the orb watching as Marluxia gave his cryptic message before fazing through the hero. I watch as Sora attempted to challenge him, but my gaze kept drifting to the girl. Through her scowl I could see a familiar face, but I cannot recognize from where. Silently cursing in my mind I frowned as Marluxia returned and lifted his hood from his head.

" Everything is set in place." He speaks with a flamboyant grace before leading me through a portal away from Larxene and Axel. "I have some things to discuss with Jixll, I will return shortly." He announced before leaving.

We exited into Naminé's room and I glance over to her concerned but Marluxia held no such thing in his mind and redirected my attention back to him.

"Jixll, everything is going according to plan, correct?" I would have said yes, but...

"No... That girl who was with Sora, the girl with the red hair; she shouldn't be here." I explain. His once smiling face faltered into a frown.

"That is not good..."

"B-but I'm certain things will go to plan as long as we step carefully around this girl." I quickly say to try and keep him from doing anything that might not end well, for me, or that odd girl.

"Hm if you say so, but for now Jixll rest here within Naminé's room understand?" I nod underneath my hood and he soon left through a portal leaving me alone with Naminé. Unsure of what to do now, and with that strange girl lingering in my mind I went over to Naminé.

"Um hey Naminé, how are you doing?" she looked up from her current drawing and offered a small very faint smile.

"I'm doing fine….." Hearing her voice strain to a whisper, I frown.

"That doesn't sound too sure…. Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering… N-no never mind forget I asked." She shook her head and continued to draw, but there was no way she was being let off that easily.

Frowning I place my hands gently on hers, urging her to stop for just a small moment.

"Naminé, please if you need my help for anything I will gladly help in any way I can." Offering a smile I try my best to urge her to speak her mind.

"I... I n-need your help with something."

"Oh well sure I don't mind what do you need help with?" Naminé was silent and I look at her expectantly. "Come on I already said I would help in any way I can right?"

"I need to get a warning out to Sora." So that was it... Oh... Oh that's right! Naminé had warned him using the memories of he had of Aerith in the first world! It was subtle and barely noticeable if your not paying attention but... How can _I_ help?

"Hmmm I'm not sure what I could do…. But you could..." I move to whisper the idea into her ear.

"Oh that's perfect... Oh…. But how would I be able to do that without them noticing?"

"Don't worry I'll cover for you." Of course I didn't know if I could guarantee that. But I could damn well try.

"Oh, I see! But how are you going to do that?"

"Simple I'll distract them. Now you get working on it and I'll do my best to distract them for as long as I can."

"Are we doing this now, then?" I nod my head.

"Better now before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Before heading back into the observing room, Marluxia had made a quick detour to his own room. However as he was traveling through the portal of darkness a darker force with no shape or solid form swirled around him. He summoned his scythe ready to defend but the creatures had not struck. They slithered around him before brushing past his ears, whispering an unknown language of darkness into his ears. They toyed around him, spilling meaningless words into his twisted hearing. His scythe soon disappeared and he watched the shapeless darkness whirl around him before enveloping his hands. He then felt something cold and thick drip from his hands.<p>

Looking down a black ooz began to drip and a vile grin graced his features.

"What an interesting gift you have brought upon me..."

* * *

><p>I got this! This should be a synch! All I have to do is distract everyone and... How the hell am I going to do that? No matter what idea that came up in my head, it always turned out badly in my head! Set the kitchen on fire? No then the kitchen would be on fire and we can't eat. Make conversation? No, what if Larxene was the one watching? Aaaaagh this was so hard!<p>

I internally groan before heading back to the observing room and notice something. No one was there.

I raised a brow, utterly confused before looking at the swirling orb. And Sora wasn't back yet. I guess he's taking a bit longer to get done... Maybe he was talking to Naminé through the memory data of Aerith?

I could only hope that was why.

At least I don't have to risk the safety of the kitchen now.

I sigh as I wait patiently and turn my head upon hearing a portal opening up behind me.

"Ah Marluxia I was wondering when... you were... coming back?" I trail off to look up underneath my hood to see a dark grin etched across his face.

"I thought I told you to tell me when things slip up Jixll." My stomach sank.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I ask taking a step back surprised by the sudden hostility.

"Do not play dumb. I know Naminé had done something to the world from Sora's memories, and I am very displeased to know you haven't told me." I was shocked. How could he possibly know what Naminé was doing and without me telling him? Had he anticipated this? Me to slip up? The thought frightened me. He bent down to my height and placed a hand on my shoulder before a sudden wave pushed me back slamming my body into the wall. I gasp and pain but before my body could limply fall to the ground a sudden darkness slammed me back into the wall. I could feel the strange darkness seep through the thick leather coat and into my skin. It was freezing to the touch and I felt my body shiver on contact.

"I told you Jixll, it is best you do not betray my trust." I stare wide-eyed and try to move but a sudden sharp pain jabbed into my body. It felt like thousands of tiny thin needles were seeping into my pores and sinking into my body. I cry out as the needles jab into my skin pouring in a searing cold pain into my veins causing my body to shiver.

"Oh, and try not to move." His voice suddenly returned to its false sweetness and the darkness soon faded away and my body dropped to the floor in a shivering heap.

"M-M-M-Marluxia...W-w-w-what... D-did... y-you do t-t-to me...?" I shiver, glancing up at him in shock and fear.

"Nothing that concerns you, but I recommend you find something warm. And remember don't disappoint me again." I watch as he then disappeared through a dark portal leaving alone in the room to freeze.

Holding my side I stumble onto my feet and set off to find the first person I could think of, Axel.

"W-what... D-d-d-did he d-do... T-to me?"

I had no idea what Marluxia had just done to me, but all I knew was my body was growing colder and colder as the time ticked by.


	14. Chapter 14

Stumbling through the halls I searched for the scorching member. Earlier I tried to go through the portal of darkness to try and find him, but as soon as I stepped in my body grew twice as cold. I quickly changed back to wandering through the halls.

"W-w-where are you..." I whisper while hugging my body to suppress the cold consuming me. Shivering I look down the white hallway desperate and yearning for the image of Axel to appear, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"A-ah... A-axel... Axel!" I cry out, my body teetered before I lean against the wall and slide down.

I was so cold. My eyes felt so heavy and... Was that my breath? I watch my breath visibly form as it left my lips and fade slowly away.

"C-cold..." I felt my breath shutter and my body convulsed and shrunk around itself, desperate to keep warmth.

My vision began to blur before a dark faded being crossed my vision.

"Jixll?" I could feel warmth rest on my shoulders and my body desperately shuffled towards the source of the warmth.

"What happened to you?" The voice was numbed in my ears but I could just barely make out the familiarity in its voice.

"A-axel..."

"Whoa whoa I got ya." I felt his arms lift me up onto my feet. "You're like a block of ice what happened?" He asked me but all I could do was shiver and open my mouth only to chatter uncontrollably.

"Ok ok I get it, lets get you warmed up first."

I nodded in thanks as he helped me into a separate room and guided me down onto the floor before he summoned his flames to surround us in a circle. I could feel the flames beginning to drive away the cold.

"There, any better?"

I nod as my shivering lightened and my chattering died down.

"Ok, can you speak?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok good. Now what happened?" He asked sternly while placing a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away.

"I... I got in trouble."

"Are you saying Vexen did this to you?" I shook my head. No it would make sense if it was Vexen who did this to me, but however he wasn't the culprit here. And I still don't know why or how Marluxia was able to do whatever it is that he had done to me. Marluxia commanded flowers not the cold. Yet... What was that darkness he commanded?

"Then who did?" I sucked in my lips and a long pause was brought into the conversation before I finally shake my head.

"I-I can't tell..." I didn't want whatever he did to me to happen again. The thought frightened me and I was just barely lucky enough for Axel to find me. I may not get so lucky the next.

"Why? Why can't you tell me? Jixll this is not something you can keep from your friends." He was stern with his words, which was odd coming from him.

"I-I... I don't w-wanna g-get in trouble again."

"... Alright." As the flames slowly died he stood back up before helping me up as well.

"I'll let this go for now, but when I ask again you have to tell me alright?" I nod my head.

"Alright..."

"Good, now can you keep out of trouble until then?"

"Says the cocky flurry of dancing flames..." suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug and my hood was knocked off and suddenly my head was being given a rough noogie.

"I heard that!" He smirked.

"Ow ow ow ow! That hurts! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I whine as I try to squirm out of his grip until he finally lets go of me and I pull back up my hood. Axel smirked and I pouted sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alright you big baby, now come on lets head back to the observing room and see how the hero is doing."

"A-alright."

After wandering back to the observing room, we looked to the orb to see Sora, Donald Goofy, and that mystery girl with red hair.

"Hm, you know it's not fair if he hogs the hero." Axel states with a grin making me frown underneath my hood.

"Hey don't bully the poor kid." I mumble and Axel simply chuckles before patting my head.

"Don't worry I won't hurt the kid too bad."

"Axel! At least try to be nice!" I whine before he waves and leaves through a portal.

I sigh and turn my gaze back to watch Axel come in and interrupt Marluxia. And then he wastes no time in messing with the poor boys head. I watch and shake my head in shame. That wasn't being nice! I place a gloved hand over my forehead summon a portal with my free hand.

"I can't leave anyone alone for a few seconds and they immediately start bullying the poor kid..."

I sigh before walking through the portal.

"I hope he didn't hurt the poor guy too bad.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna figure it out for myself. If you're in my way—" He readied himself for battle when Donald, Goofy as well as the red haired girl suddenly stood in front of him protectively.<p>

"Don't worry, Sora! We'll protect you!" The duck stated holding up his staff. Axel laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master." He paused. "But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now. By the way you should hit the sack...its almost dark out—" And before he could summon a portal and leave another portal opened up behind him and a different voice spoke up.

"Axel I thought I told you not to bully him!" Axel suddenly turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey now, I said hello, I consider that being nice." Soon a shorter figure wearing the same outfit as Axel came out from behind him with arms crossing her chest.

"Not when you try to beat him up!" She retorted before sighing and turning to the hero and his friends.

"I'm sorry about Axel, here." She walked over and offered them potions and ethers that Sora warily took.

"Take these to heal you up and try to rest up for the evening. You'll be needing it for tomorrow." She offered a smile underneath her hood, but no one was able to see the kind gesture on her face. Axel however was not amused. In fact he looked rather disappointed as he jokingly shoved the cloaked figures head.

"You just have to ruin my dramatic exit now don't you..." Axel whined before opening a portal and both members entered, leaving the hero's party alone to rest. The mysterious red head stared off in confusion, turning her head to the potions and ethers in Sora's hands, and back to where they had just been.

"Um, what the hell just happened?"


	15. Authors Updates

Finally reached 14 chapters! I'm so glad to have made it this far into my story and I'm even more glad to have the 500+ readers so far who have read it!

Up until now all of my chapters have already been made all the way up to 14 and I go back to edit before posting. Meaning I now need to get my butt in gear and waste a lot of my life watching the playthroughs as well as reading the manganization of the series which is a great read and if you haven't read any of the Kingdom Hearts manga I highly recommend it!

**So that means the chapters may not be updated on the weekly Tuesday post date.**

Most likely they will be updated once a week or a little over, but there is no longer a set time I'm afraid. And sadly I have school and I no longer have a blow off class to just waste away and dedicate my work to this fanfiction. But I will not let it die! I've been working on this project for practically 5 years. It started out as some simple role playing that developed into such an interesting story between a close friend of mine that I can no longer keep myself from telling the tail in Jill's eyes.

Nothing below is necessary to read, but I feel if you care about the character or just curious then feel free to read on!

I have had a few questions before and this indeed is a self insert. And it's based heavily on how I would act.

For starters I am not and athletic person, at all. I get tired just from walking up the stairs and there was no way I could make myself right off the bat athletic. In fact I try my best to point out Jill's flaws about it. And I want to try my best to transition her well from over weight, out of shape, and a bit fat, to being fit and maybe healthier since over time when you take care of and fight so many heartless you're bound to get into a little bit of shape.

Meaning if you feel like I may be rushing her fitness a little or even seeming like she shouldn't be powerful enough yet please let me know so I can properly fix this!

I/She is also a weak willed person. No matter how angry I get or how passionate I am about something if the right person comes along I can easily be shut up. Take Saix, Marluxia, and Xemnas for example. They are people of high superiority and I/she isn't an idiot. I know if I get in there way or go against them I would basically be dead or worse. I understand their level and right now it's like sending a baby seal to fight a giant killer whale and we all know how that's gonna end.

I will admit when I first reintroduced myself to the series I hated plenty of the most commonly hated characters, but as I grew older and revisited these said characters I realized how much I loved their vicious, sarcastic, and especially heartless personality. In fact I ended up liking them more and more until there wasn't a character I hated because of what they did or how they act. Which is why I/she doesn't have any real hatred towards any of the characters so far besides annoyance and even fear towards some.

Sort of important!...?

This has to do with the subtle or maybe even not so subtle hints i've been giving in the recent chapters as well as having to do with the beginning chapter. All I can say is that yes they are heavily coordinated with each other, but it will take a long time before I can actually lift the curtains to reveal the secret behind it. And this secret is also in heavy progress with my partner with much work needed, but with the up and coming of KH 3 we are now stuck in waiting for the game before we can continue into this process.

(Depending on messages I may delete this authors note at Feb, 10)


End file.
